ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Creative Mash Up
Five emotional fragments representing the core personalities are getting in a massive misadventure with animals, pirates, gangs, mob, monsters, aliens, demons, the supernatural, and mythical creatures while surviving the unholy method of life and death, society, and most of all, themselves and each other. Synopsis :Spoilers *Upon 25 years of learning about the Five John Emotes, the animals realized they do not age. **"How much longer can you all keep this up?!" **Time has no effect on time. **"And what are you all gonna do if your underlings found out it was you guys who sold them out the organization?!" **"The decisions you make, and the actions that follow, are a reflection how you are." **"You never stop to think of killing a human. Sure, you loathe them greatly, this is the first that some of you did on your own. Real flesh and blood." **"NO! WE DON'T WANT TO SPEND ETERNITY IN THIS FORSAKEN TIME!" **"What happens when the others find you? You'll have to kill them too. Can you? Will you be able to when the time comes? Maybe they will kill you, or is that what you want?!" **"I want it to end. Aren't you all tired? Wouldn't it be great to be free of all of this?" **"Look, why do you always have to get involved with humans? Those five chose her way, and now they have to live with the consequences." **"THEY NEED US!!" *Heather, Alejandro, Lightning, Jo, Eva, Courtney, Duncan, Justin, Scott, Sugar, Josee, and Jacques become shock of seeing a photo of the John emotes to execute them in exchange for their freedom much to their reluctance. *When Coyote Starrk, Baraggan Louisenbairn, Nnoitra Gilga, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez confront four out of five fragments of the Johns' about their behavior, they talked about a new philosophy about making everyone "embrace the inevitably of death" much to the former Espada's shock and horror. *Upon being captured, Rob Lucci, Crocodile, and Ulquiorra Cifer fell into despair and had a meltdown, and weeping in the face of imminent doom and lamenting that Johns' emotes aren't doing nothing when they are held captive. Carefree John, which represents John's happiness and carefree attitude, berates them for becoming emotional in spite of being repressive for most of their life, while he, along with Juvi John, Intellectual John, and Noble John simply accepting death without any resistance and even laughing about it, the three accusingly stated something is wrong with them being aware of their change in behavior a couple of weeks ago, they assume whatever is happening to them has gotten worse. *When Shy John asked Ulquiorra to kill him, the former Espada became shocked and recalled how he wanted Ichigo to finish him off during their battle but he refused. Having the event made Ulquiorra dropped his Zanpakutō, dropped to his knees, and have his face partly covered by his hands, the Hollow has a meltdown and breaks into tears, refusing to do it as Ichigo refused as well. *The Adoption Party **In an open forest, the forest, plants, animals, humans, including the sky and clouds, began to dance as a human plays the accordion. ***"Haahahahaa, Maamamamama! How many days left!? Until the party?!" ***"Three days!! Sister Hime!!" ***"Flower! Flower!" ***"I see! What about that adorable little monster?!" ***"He's here!! Mama!!" ***"Furniture! Furniture! Furniture! Furniture!" ***"There will an adoption! How is the adoption cake?!" ***"The wonderful cake!" ***"The wonderful cake!" ***"The design?"" ***"Perfect! ***"The Budget?" ***"Ingredients?" ***"Must be carefully selected! ***"Specific decorations that the monster knows!" ***"Cinnamon." ***"Ready." ***"Butterscotch." ***"All set." ***"Buttercups." ***"I got them." ***"And the taste?" ***"Leave it to us!!!" ***"A delicious cake that the monster will love!" ***"A monster from the underground." ***"A monster who was a prince!" ***"Whether he's royal or not, I don't care either way!" ***"If you're invited, be there at any cost!!!" ***"A sweet moment for a monstrous prince!" ***"We're a group for a dream where all kinds of races come together! The Young Family!" ***"Mmm, I can't wait, my very own." ***"A monster, a new relative." ***"Haahahahahaha... As-riel Dree-murr." Category:Bleach Category:One Piece Category:Undertale Category:Alpha and Omega Category:Rio Category:Sheep & Wolves Category:The Nut Job Category:Over the Hedge Category:Crossovers Category:Total Drama Category:Pound Puppies Category:Pokemon Category:Norm of the North Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Balto Category:White Fang Category:Zootopia Category:TV Series Category:Movies Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:PAW Patrol Category:My Little Pony Category:The Wiggles